Is That Really You Bella?
by Kai.Lynn.Sledge
Summary: At Emmett's wedding he and Edward are talking about his little sister Bella when a girl who looks a lot like Bella walks up to them. Is it Bella? And just what is she hiding? All human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (I wish I did though!)**  
**A/N Okay so normally I put these at the end but I just wanted to say that JackLynn Frost is the shit. She has been a super amazing Beta and I owe her so much. Also I'm re-posting all chapters but I will not take down the others. I will just replace them as we go along but I recommend re-reading them. Review for me my loves! And go thank Jack! She is the main reason this shit got done!**

**Chapter 1**

EPOV  
Emmett heaved a heavy sigh as he sat down next to me, undoing the button on his black tux jacket.  
"Nice wedding," I congratulated him.  
"Thanks man. Have you seen my dad anywhere?" he asked me.  
"Yeah, he and Rose were dancing somewhere over there last I knew," I told him pointing in the general direction.  
"Thanks. So," he cleared his throat and shifted so that he was facing me, "have you seen Bella?" I stared at him in surprise. I knew when we were younger he had always claimed she would be his Best (Wo)Man but had asked me three months ago instead. I thought he had simply given up on her.  
"You invited her? I didn't think you guys were even speaking…" I said slowly watching his reaction.  
"We aren't but it would have been nice to have her here. I mean it's been ten years Edward! This is killing me. She refuses to talk to me but she talks to Dad and Jacob Black. Did I offend her that badly before she left?" He seemed to age before my eyes, I knew the feeling. In that minute Emmett Swan looked older than his own father.  
"At least we know she's safe and healthy. You should cheer up, it's your wedding," I tried to comfort him.  
"Yeah I shouldn't let it get me down," he said with a slightly happier tone. I thought back to when Bella had first left. The day she told everyone she was going to study in France to be exact.  
_Emmett and I cracked up at the uncomfortable look on Jaspers face. Emmett just busted his ass about checking out this girl and I knew he'd be getting Em back for that shit. We all got out of the jeep and hurried up the old steps so we could get out of the rain. We got inside and made our way to the kitchen but froze when we heard Charlie yelling._  
"_When were you planning on telling me that you were leaving? What the hell were you thinking Isabella? This will kill your brother and me. And what about your mother? Huh? I trust David but that's when I'm still in the same city as you guys. Jesus Bella, what are we going to tell your brother? This will absolutely crush him."_  
"_I'm sorry dad, but this is a once in a life opportunity. I love you and Em but this isn't right of you. You can't blame me for wanting to be free of this town. I was made for big cities and adventure. The most exciting thing that has happened here since I moved here was Mrs. Stanley getting a new car!" Bella's sweet voice had cracked several times during her speech and I could tell she was crying._  
_We finally came around the corner to see Charlie with tears streaking down his face sitting at the table and Bella still sobbing standing in the middle of the kitchen. They both turned and looked at us. Bella wiped her cheeks and ran past us up the stairs. Charlie cleared his throat and stood up._  
"_What the hell is going on," Emmett demanded, his voice deepening in anger._  
"_Your sister is going to France to study under your uncle David. She leaves in the morning and won't come back till she has finished her studies." After saying that Charlie left the room and turned on the game. He turned it up as loud as it would go. Emmett sat down heavily in the chair Charlie had just abandoned. He looked up at Jazz and me and there were tears gathering in his eyes._  
"_You should probably head home guys," he murmured. We had left and told Alice and Rosalie who had both demanded to go see Bella immediately but Jazz and I had dissuaded them._  
That was the last time we had seen Bella. Emmett was a mess at school, missing Bella like no other, and had confided in us that they had gotten into a fight at the airport. He barely made it through his senior year. High school is hard enough without the extra stress of worrying about his younger sister.  
Bella kept in contact for the first year but stopped until five years back when she graduated college. Even then she only talked to Charlie and Jacob.  
Suddenly Jasper popped into our line of vision.  
"Who's that?" he asked looking over his shoulder. Emmett and I looked back to where he was looking. My breath caught in my throat. She was absolutely gorgeous. The woman had a flowing red dress on and waist length mahogany hair with pale creamy skin. I shifted in my seat, the loose, black pants I wore seemingly shrinking a few sizes in the groin area.  
"I'm not sure," Emmett said, trailing off. She approached us and when she was right in front of us she smiled. Her eyes were a strangely familiar chocolate brown and her smile made my heart skip a beat.  
"Can I help you?" Emmett asked politely.  
"Well yes you could," she answered in a clear voice, "I'm looking for my older brother. He's about 6' 5", has dark curly brown hair, is getting married to a gorgeous blonde and a mole on his ass that's shaped like Texas. Do you happen to know who I'm talking about?" she said in a teasing tone. Jasper and I froze at the same moment, shock radiating from us as we figured out who was standing in front of us.  
"Bella?" Emmett gasped. She smiled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (I wish I did though!)**

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

As I made my way through the large crowd of people I caught sight of Dad dancing with Rosalie. I felt sad that I hadn't been there for the actual ceremony but my plane out of Italy had been late. I saw Jasper talking to Jacob Black but as soon as he saw me a curious glint entered his eye and he swiftly walked towards a long table in the back. There I saw Emmett and Edward sitting and talking. When they saw me Emmett's eyebrows furrowed and Edwards eyes widened. I felt a little self conscious in the red dress I was wearing. It had an empire waistline and cap sleeves with a deep v-neck. It floated around me so my slightly large tummy didn't show. I sighed thinking of how I was going to tell them but waved it off. I smiled when I got to them.

"Can I help you?" Emmett asked politely.

"Well yes you could," I answered with a slight grin. They didn't recognize me,"I'm looking for my older brother. You see he's about 6' 5", has dark curly brown hair, and is getting married to a gorgeous blonde. Do you happen to know who I'm talking about?" I said in a teasing tone.

"Bella?" Emmett gasped. I smiled and nodded.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something Emmett yelled "BELLA!" and launched himself over the table to hug me but I ducked and stepped out of the way. It would be bad if he squeezed me right now.

"Sorry Em but I might throw up on you if you squeeze me," I said with a chuckle. The hurt look on his face was replaced by a concerned and confused one.

"What's wrong? You're not dying or anything are you? Are you seeing a doctor? Taking the right medicines? Bundling up before you go outside?" he started rambling and I held up a hand with a chuckle.

"I'm perfectly healthy Emmett. I'm just a little nauseous from the plane ride." By then we had attracted quite the crowd. I shifted uncomfortably on my feet as I looked for my father. Emmett noticed and murmured for me to wait a minute. I took the time that he went to look for Dad to catch up with Edward and Jasper.

"Sooooo…..." I said trying to draw out the inevitable questioning I was going to get.

"It's good to have you back Bella," Jasper said as he enveloped me in a warm hug. I willingly hugged him back with a murmured good to be back. As he pulled away he shot me a look that said he had a lot of questions that were going to be answered if he had his way. I grimaced and turned to face Edward. He had moved down to the floor from behind the table while Jazz and I had had our little exchange.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again," he said with a smile as he walked forward to hug me. As I hugged him back I felt like a bolt of electricity had passed through me. I pulled back and smiled.

"It's good to see you too Eddie," I said with a sly grin. He grimaced at the childhood nickname but didn't tell me off like he would anyone else.

"Bella?" I heard a gruff voice ask from behind us. I whirled around and looked at my father.

"Hi Daddy," I whispered through my sudden tears. Damn hormones. He stepped forward and hugged me tight.

"I haven't seen you since the..." he trailed off as I shook my head vehemently. He glanced around and muttered "lets talk outside." As Dad walked off I motioned for Emmett, Jasper, and Edward to follow us.

"I'll go get the girls," Jasper said with a wink in my direction. I felt nervous at the thought of facing my old best friends. Especially with the news I was about to share. I noticed that Emmett and Edward had already followed Dad out so I hurried after them. When I got to the patio Dad motioned for me to sit on one of the chairs and I gave him a thankful smile. My feet were killing me.

"Bella!" I heard a squeal from behind me and turned around. I smiled at Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper as they came outside. Rosalie looked gorgeous in her form fitting dress. Alice looked equally gorgeous in her purple bridesmaid dress. I stood up and hugged them both.

"Congrats new sister-in-law," I said with a teasing smile in Roses direction. She grinned and winked at me.

"So what's all this about?" she asked as she sat down next to Emmett. I cleared my throat nervously and looked at Dad. He nodded encouragingly at me. I sighed and began.

"Well you guys know that I moved to France. After I finished college I got a job in Italy and moved there. Well it just so happened that I got married shortly after and Dad was there for the ceremony but that was it. There was no reception or really big thing about it. Small and simple." I took a deep breath waiting for their reactions after my rushed explanation.

**Ohhhh! Cliffy! Sorry guys but I have had a lot on my plate lately and haven't been able to update. I just redid this chapter. Ten reviews? Pm me if you wanna beta for me. I'm still looking for one. thnxz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (I wish I did though!)**

**Chapter 3 **

**EPOV**

"So what's all this about?" Rose asked as she sat down next to Emmett. Bella cleared her throat nervously and looked at Charlie. He nodded encouragingly at her and my curiosity had just about reached its limit. Bella sighed and began.

"Well you guys know that I moved to France. After I finished college I got a job in Italy and moved there. Well it just so happened that I got married shortly after and Dad was there for the ceremony but that was it. There was no reception or really big thing about it. Small and simple." She said in a rushed explanation then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. My eyes were drawn to her left hand. The third finger to be exact. There on a white gold band glittering in the sunlight was a blood red ruby with a small diamond on each side. Bella suddenly stood and bolted inside her hand clamped over her mouth.

My eyes snapped to the others. Jazz and Rose looked stunned. Alice looked excited for some unknown reason and Emmett looked concerned and slightly pissed. I turned to see how Charlie was reacting to Bella bolting but he wasn't there. I realized that he had gone after Bella.

"Well… that really was not what I was expecting her to say," Rose managed to say.

"What did you expect her to say?" Alice burst out energetically, "that ring was obvious even if she was hiding it." We all stared at her.

"What? I was curious about how much she had changed." Alice glanced at Emmett and grimaced. We all looked at him and saw he now looked thoroughly pissed.

"I can't believe she would get married and not tell me! I mean, come on, that is such fucking shit! I don't care if it was small and simple! I invited her to my wedding and so did Jazz and Alice! And what is with her suddenly running out like that?" he finally burst. I opened my mouth to defend her when she and Charlie walked back out. They were whispering and Charlie looked pale. He sat down in the same chair as before and Bella hovered awkwardly behind him.

"So…..," Alice said obviously not wanting to say what was on her mind but wanting a question answered.

"Yes?" Bella asked. Alice jumped up and squealed.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant! I knew it the moment I saw you dodge Emmett's hug!" Bella blanched and said the words that just about shattered my heart.

"How could you tell?"

"So when are you due?" Alice continued totally oblivious to the now livid Emmett and surprised Rosalie. Jasper just smiled and slowly shook his head. At this question Bella eased into a chair and smiled a soft smile.

"September 13th. My own birthday." She said this with an impish grin then shook her head and chuckled.

"Aro wanted the baby to be born on his birthday but try as he might he couldn't get me pregnant. Then at Marcus's wedding he impregnated me." She shook her head and chuckled again.

"Who the hell is Aro? And who's Marcus?" Emmett asked calmly surprising us all.

"Aro is my husband and Marcus is his brother," Bella answered nervously.

"Ah. Zere you are Isabella! I was wondering where you got off to my love!" an Italian accented voice called from behind me.

**Ok so I finally redid this chapter. I'm still looking for a beta so if you want to beta for me just pm me. Ten reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight :( sadness**

**BPOV **

"Ah. Zere you are Isabella! I was wondering where you got off to my love!" an Italian accented voice called from behind Edward. My heart stuttered in my chest as I looked up into the warm, black depths of my husband's eyes. I smiled and stood up. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"How did you get here Aro?" I asked slightly confused. He laughed and explained that he had found the invite on my dresser.

"Oh! I didn't realize I had left it out," I said nervously.

"Yes Isabella you did. I am sorry if I'm interrupting something. Will you introduce me?" he asked pulling back and looking around. I jumped having totally forgotten everyone was there.

"Ah yes! I can. This is Mary Alice Whitlock," I said moving towards Alice and putting my hand on her shoulder.

"She likes to be called Alice and she is married to this handsome young man," I said moving to Jaspers side,

"You can call him Jazz or Jasper. And this is Rosalie," I said moving behind Jasper to Rose.

"She is my sister-in-law now. And this is my really good friend-"I stopped talking. Edward was no longer there. I really hoped that I hadn't upset him.

"Yes?" Aro broke through my concentration impatiently. I cringed slightly and turned to face him.

"Never mind dear. But this is my brother Emmett." I finished moving to Emmett's side. He looked slightly pissed.

"You forgot Dad," he muttered towards me.

"Aro and Dad have already met Em." I explained lightly. He huffed and grumbled at me. Just then I felt a small nudge in my lower stomach. I gasped as I quickly brought my hands to my abdomen. Emmett looked at me like I was a bomb.

"What's wrong Bells?" he asked nervously. I shook my head side to side swiftly. I chanced a glance and saw everyone staring at me except Aro. He was checking out the scenery like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. I looked back at Emmett and grabbed his hand. I put it on my stomach. He looked at me strangely till he felt the baby kick. His eyes filled with wonder. He bent down on one knee hesitantly and put both hands on my stomach.

"Hi baby. This is your uncle Emmett," he looked up at me nervously. "is this okay Bells?"

"Of course Em. You just talk and the baby can hear you," I said with a slight hiccup. I hated crying, it always made me hiccup. He stood up and cleared his voice. We both glanced at the others who had adoring looks on their faces. Except Aro of course. He was off in his own little world. I snorted and Emmett raised his eyebrow at me.

"It's nothing," I muttered.

"Well then let's head in side and celebrate the holy matrimony of Emmett and Rose!" Alice squealed excitedly. She was bouncing again and Jazz just chuckled and led her inside. The others followed with laughs and jokes about hyper pixies. I went to follow but a strong cold hand gripped my arm. I shuddered and looked up into the cold, harsh eyes of my 'husband'.

"Well, well,"he murmured quietly,"it seems that you disobeyed me Isabella." His grip on my arm tightened as I stared up at him fearfully.

**Yay! I finally redid this chapter! Im working on updating asap. I still need a beta! Ten reviews? Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight :( sadness**

**BPOV **

Aro peered down at me, his black eyes cold and empty of sympathy. I winced as his grip on my arm tightened even more.

"I specifically told you not to come here Isabella. We cannot risk you losing this child or being taken by _Him_ and his spawn," Aro stated firmly dropping the accent. I stared at him defiantly.

"I volunteered to bear this child with one condition_ Sir_," I sneered yanking my arm back. "That condition was my freedom and you are not adhering to it." His nostrils flared and he abruptly turned on his heel and started pacing. I sat down on one of the chairs to rest my feet. I wondered how the hell I got caught up in this fuckin' mess. I warn you now… Never go into a women's restroom to confront a mafia king. It usually ends up with you becoming a pawn for the CIA and the fake wife of a mafia lord.

_~~Flashback~~_

_I stood staring at the man behind the desk with my mouth agape._

"_You want me to WHAT?" I shrieked jumping to my feet indignantly. He sighed and took off his glasses._

"_You are the only woman on the squad with the guts and intelligence to pull this off Agent Swan. Please just sit down and read the case." He looked up at me pleadingly. I gave a huff but sat down and pulled the manila envelope towards me. After I finished reading it I looked up at him._

"_So let me get this straight… You want me to approach this Dimitri guy, convince him that he can trust me, get him to marry me, and then bear his child? All for the sake of busting him?"_

"_Yes Swan that is correct. But remember, it doesn't have to actually be his child and after we bust him you and your child would be allowed to walk away with the highest protection possible."I looked him in the eyes. He knew that all I wanted was to get out of this shit._

"_Fine. I'll do it."_

_~~End Flashback~~_

Worst. Fucking. Decision. Ever.

**Ok so I've kinda lost my inspiration for this one… I'm putting it up for adoption! So yes this chapter was short but I hope this can tide you over until someone else gets it or I find more inspiration. Love! Btw just pm for deets on adopting the story!**


End file.
